


【飞迪周边】弃坑声明

by Chavela



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 一位同人写手弃坑了





	【飞迪周边】弃坑声明

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter体  
> 身份梗  
> 其实是披着飞迪壳子的宇智波三件套/蝎迪  
> 嘛，反正cp不是本文的重点😂  
> 内含粗话，很多粗话，慎入  
> 就是一个脑洞，一发完

**Çhabela**

 

 

**※弃坑声明※**

 

 

致我最亲爱的读者看官们：

 

 

本人在此郑重声明，将不再更新火影同人《逗比和艺术家的故事》。对于喜欢此文的小伙伴们，我深感抱歉，因为我实在是写不下去了——

 

Cnmd老子一口老血！！！

 

老子就想写一下逗比阿飞和迪达拉之间的搞笑日常还能不能好了？？！

 

写到第一半你tmd告诉我阿飞是斑，老子虎躯一震赶紧改了人设昧着良心绿了柱帝，现在你tm又告诉我——这个斑不是斑，是带土假扮的？？？卧槽啊，老子！@#￥%……&*（））……！！！眼前的黑不是黑，你说的白是什么白……（强行微笑）还能不能好了？！！你们姓宇智波的真tm城会玩！！！

 

还有TV组我也是cao你大爷的连配音都干脆直接用了内田直哉！你们是不是生怕唬不住别人？？？

 

妈个鸡这个世界果然是虚假的！！！！！老子不玩了！你们谁爱玩谁玩！！！

 

 

さようなら①

 

 

编辑 删除 热度(???) 评论(???) 分享 推荐

 

 

鬼见愁：怎么说呢………跟太太感同身受 但是莫名想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈😂

 

真神雅典娜：心疼…像我这种深明大义的早早就爬墙了_(:з」∠)_

 

我不叫黄蓉 回复了 真神雅典娜：像我这种深明大义的从来就没进过这对邪教的坑hhhhhh

 

Bujibuji 回复了 我不叫黄蓉：叮！飞段警告⚠️

 

山鸡：真的惨 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

浩南 回复了 山鸡：你笑得好大声。

 

山鸡 回复了 浩南：对不起。噗嗤^_^

 

迪达拉迪巴拉傻傻分不清：太太你顶住啊！要坚强地活着啊（这里竟然还有谈恋爱的😂

 

感受光临疾风漆黑矢零式的痛苦吧：所以这个cp现在是要怎么办啊555T^T 所以现在打飞迪tag到底是指斑迪还是带迪啊😂😂😂

 

吐槽役选手二代目 回复了 感受光临疾风漆黑矢零式的痛苦吧：tag我不知道，但你的名字让我笑得喘不过气哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝

 

感受光临疾风漆黑矢零式的痛苦吧 回复了 吐槽役选手二代目：作为二代目的粉丝，你怎么这么不高冷😒

 

吐槽役选手二代目 回复了 感受光临疾风漆黑矢零式的痛苦吧：😒

 

般bo若re：简直惨案，但还是想笑2333333333333

 

感受光临疾风漆黑矢零式的痛苦吧 回复了 吐槽役选手二代目：嘤嘤嘤

 

论文写不完决不改名 回复了 般bo若re：你的良心不会痛吗？？？_(:з」∠)_

 

般bo若re 回复了 论文写不完决不改名：痛并快乐着哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

罗密欧与莎丽娃：真是可惜了，太太那篇文我还挺喜欢的😢

 

情人总分分合合 回复了 罗密欧与莎丽娃：是啊是啊，飞迪之间的互动超搞笑的！！！

 

打南边来了个九喇嘛 回复了 情人总分分合合：迪达拉买了一堆丸子然后把里面夹上辣椒酱就想逼阿飞取下面具那里我笑尿了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

我是雨化田的弟弟风里刀 回复了 打南边来了个九喇嘛：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈还有他俩去泡温泉迪达拉说阿飞把自己裹得像个木乃伊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 神特么木乃伊

 

Uno 回复了 打南边来了个九喇嘛：可惜终究是镜花水月 从没有真心爱过

 

哥谭大佬 回复了 我是雨化田的弟弟风里刀：都是假的啊 呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜哇😭 AB老贼，还我飞迪！！！！！555555

 

打南边来了个九喇嘛 回复了 Uno：扎心了，朋友

 

我是雨化田的弟弟风里刀 回复了 哥谭大佬：那句话怎么说来着 当时有多甜，现在就有多虐😢

 

夜夜想日日包包 回复了 我是雨化田的弟弟风里刀：当时阿飞说他是斑的时候，我就知道开虐了😢😢😢

 

大侦探福尔摩斯：不过这个阿飞的身份早就很可疑了呢…我一开始就没打算相信他是斑（不过后来发现真的是带土我心里也是戈登一下）

 

哥谭炮王 回复了 大侦探福尔摩斯：戈登点了举报😂

 

夜夜想日日包包 回复了 大侦探福尔摩斯：怎么个可疑法？

 

盖里奇不值得 回复了 大侦探福尔摩斯：噫！竟然在这里看到你，太太！！！

 

大侦探福尔摩斯 回复了 夜夜想日日包包：就……斑爷怎么看也不像是会剪短发的样子 而且短发刺头的宇智波貌似就带土和二柱子吧

 

蒙娜丽莎的迪斯科 回复了 大侦探福尔摩斯：这个我知道 用排除法，首先不是你我，其次也不是佐助🙋🏻

 

大侦探福尔摩斯 回复了 盖里奇不值得：哈哈哈哈哈哈你也看火影啊

 

夜夜想日日包包 回复了 蒙娜丽莎的迪斯科：好有道理我竟然无话可说😂

 

盖里奇不值得 回复了 大侦探福尔摩斯：当然了😍 您啥时候更新那篇正剧向的探案文啊，都两个月了

 

佐罗的面具 回复了 夜夜想日日包包：毕竟是跟柱间留的兄（情）弟（侣）长发

 

大侦探福尔摩斯 回复了 盖里奇不值得：可能下周吧，这周工作有点忙

 

盖里奇不值得 回复了 大侦探福尔摩斯：嗯，好的，坐等（乖巧.jpg）

 

小番茄 回复了 佐罗的面具：什么兄弟什么情侣，明明是夫妻！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

老福特又屏蔽了我的维纳斯诞生 回复了 小番茄：哈哈哈哈哈服气（抱拳）

 

大侦探福尔摩斯 回复了 夜夜想日日包包：而且带土作为一个死人（阿弥陀佛）在卡卡西的回忆里出现频率也太高了 没道理是个路人角色 所以肯定后面有安排

 

Kneel 回复了 夜夜想日日包包：而且你看战场玫瑰，能动手的决不bb 此等B王怎么可能甘心屁颠屁颠地跟着迪达拉呢 所以不可能是斑爷哒

 

烟雨濛濛 回复了 Kneel：那当然了 我斑爷之甘心跟过柱帝（然后从背后被捅了一刀心窝子

 

终焉 回复了 烟雨濛濛：你住嘴你住嘴！好好的怎么扯到我柱斑身上了555

 

夜夜想日日包包 回复了 Kneel：啊，我看的时候真的是完全没有多想 就想看逗比阿飞跟小迪甜甜的 现在…一把大刀来回拉扯😢

 

大胸超人 回复了 Kneel：哈哈哈哈 说得好像带土就是甘心当小跟班似的

 

Kneel 回复了 大胸超人：不过我是挺佩服土哥的演技的，糊弄过了千千万万的观众😂 奥斯卡着实欠他一个小金人

 

大胸超人 回复了 Kneel：他露出真面目之后我也是懵逼的 着实演技精湛

 

八百标兵奔北坡 回复了 Kneel：也有可能不是演技 单纯只是因为精分23333

 

Kneel 回复了 八百标兵奔北坡：233333333

 

桔梗大人 回复了 Kneel：你们在说什么？什么演技？带面具的时候不是阿飞吗？？？

 

螺旋翻滚 回复了 桔梗大人：朋友你看这几周的新剧情了吗？假斑掉马，马下是卡卡西的好基友宇智波带土

 

桔梗大人 回复了 螺旋翻滚：我看了啊…… 我的意思是，带面具的时候那个精分人格难道不是那个回忆里面斑爷身边的圈圈脸白绝？？？

 

螺旋翻滚 回复了 桔梗大人：应该不是吧 他带面具的时候用过虚化的 圈圈脸不会虚化啊

 

桔梗大人 回复了 螺旋翻滚：我只是觉得带面具的时候那个性格真的跟圈圈脸白绝一模一样，有没有可能是圈圈脸白绝包裹着带土，平时就是他在控制身体，有事情的时候带土才出来

 

螺旋翻滚 回复了 桔梗大人：应该不会吧 那带土多憋屈啊 一直在别人的身体里

 

大胸超人 回复了 螺旋翻滚：“一直在别人的身体里”？？？ 这话说的 yooooooo

 

王晶晶 回复了 螺旋翻滚：我怀疑你在搞黄色 但是我暂时没有证据233333

 

螺旋翻滚 回复了 大胸超人：你们在想什么…………😂

 

螺旋翻滚 回复了 王晶晶：怕了 怕了（在下告退）

 

斯莱特林插班生 回复了 桔梗大人：我也觉得很像！！！但是我觉得白绝一直在他身上不怎么可能，也许是他故意在模仿圈圈的性格，好混淆视听

 

木叶地里一棵树 回复了 斯莱特林插班生：你们说得都好有道理哦 所以迪达拉死得好惨

 

斯莱特林插班生 回复了 木叶地里一棵树：迪达拉 好惨一男的 被人骗身又偏心

 

奥斯沃德尼格玛 回复了 斯莱特林插班生：更惨的是大家都在讨论阿飞的身份 根本没有人关心他😂

 

木叶地里一棵树 回复了 奥斯沃德尼格玛：迪达拉 好惨一男的

 

吐槽役选手二代目 回复了 奥斯沃德尼格玛：迪达拉 好惨一男的

 

小黄花地里凉 回复了 奥斯沃德尼格玛：迪达拉 好惨一男的

 

翠华爱酸菜 回复了 奥斯沃德尼格玛：迪达拉 好惨一男的

 

洒洒水啦 回复了 奥斯沃德尼格玛：迪达拉 好惨一男的

 

铁掌莲花裘千尺：看了看大家的评论… 所以果然还是旦那比较好吧😂

 

辣手摧花花花花 回复了 铁掌莲花裘千尺：可惜了 一对早死的亡命鸳鸯（还死了两次）

 

一眼万年：蝎和迪达拉 好惨俩男的

 

拿破仑不知诸葛亮：蝎和迪达拉 好惨俩男的

 

真嗣麻麻爱你哟：蝎和迪达拉 好惨俩男的

 

疾风行者：蝎和迪达拉 好惨俩男的

 

阿力你死得好惨啊：蝎和迪达拉 好惨俩男的 面具男不得好死😭

 

亚历山大和他的赫妃 回复了 阿力你死得好惨啊：土哥：？？？（委屈.jpg）

 

里三光 回复了 阿力你死得好惨啊：ob土：卡卡西 有人咒我

 

莫挨老子 回复了 里三光：你这个土哥不对 应该是：大垃圾 这个人咒我 你去干死ta

 

小龙卓耿 回复了 莫挨老子：gan…死？？？？？

 

千年杀 回复了 小龙卓耿：卡卡西：我不！！！（捂紧胸口）

 

赑淼焱：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们笑死我了

 

李林 回复了 莫挨老子：卡卡西：哦鼻头你看啊！我的眼睛是你的，我的心是你的，我整个人只能是你的——我绝不会去gan别人！！！

 

叛逆的撸撸休 回复了 李林：“我只gan你。”

 

王晶晶 回复了 叛逆的撸撸休：我怀疑你们在搞黄色，而且我现在有了证据（红红火火恍恍惚惚

 

叛逆的撸撸休 回复了 王晶晶：😏

 

我们都是仰慕路灯的杂修 回复了 叛逆的撸撸休：ob土：滚啊！你不要过来啊！！！（步惊云咆哮.jpg）

 

叛逆的撸撸休 回复了 我们都是仰慕路灯的杂修：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl

 

淋淋：所以这个面具男，隐匿了十几年，终于在主角历尽千辛万苦长大成人封印解除日天日地的时候，出来搞事情了……Why啊？？？😂 而且这位同学这么日天日地的跟卡卡西打半天就捅了下膝盖，还没捅穿😂😂😂（看看人家柱帝，那才叫透心凉

 

火云邪神 回复了 淋淋：别问，问就是爱情

 

ABCZ 回复了 淋淋：柱帝又惨遭鞭尸hhhhhh（看！这就是当大猪蹄子的下场！！！小朋友们你们千万不要学啊

 

罗生门 回复了 ABCZ：所以小朋友们选择发卡么？？？

 

ABCZ 回复了 罗生门：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈别说了，太惨了（今日发问：有个宇直『朋友』是种怎样的体验😂😂😂

 

罗生门 回复了 ABCZ：所以宇智波一家个个都报社也不是没有原因的23333

 

阿丽塔 回复了 ABCZ：木叶畅销系列小说《我的朋友是宇直》《我的旧爱是垃圾》《我的初恋是…我的初恋虽然捅我不理解我在我尿尿的时候站在背后骚扰我，但我依旧觉得他是这个世界上最强大且唯一能让我与之一战的伟人》

 

人间不直的 回复了 阿丽塔：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈艹 我差点笑尿

 

臣妾现在是钮祜禄宜馊 回复了 阿丽塔：给你笔，写不出一百万字不要睡觉了 hhhhhh

 

阿丽塔 回复了 臣妾现在是钮祜禄宜馊：臣妾做不到啊hhhhhhh

 

阿丽塔：我现在就好奇，按这个剧本，接下来还会发生哪些狗血的故事

 

梦回战国 回复了 阿丽塔：说不定之后一二三四代火影全员复活呢233333

 

阿丽塔 回复了 梦回战国：woc哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 想想就可怕

 

KTheBladeRunner 回复了 阿丽塔：谁知道呢？一切皆有可能，让我们来看看接下来会发生什么吧②

**Author's Note:**

> ①日语“再见”  
> ②西甲弱旅巴塞罗那主教练巴尔韦德的名言


End file.
